Quartz is a common oxide; it is the crystalline form of silicon dioxide (SiO2), and is considered one of the hardest materials in nature. Quartz may be used, for example, for production of various stone materials. Quartz-containing stone materials may be used, for example, in the preparation of slabs, surfaces, or the like. Quartz-containing stone material may be used for various purposes, for example: interior wall cladding, fireplace mantles and surroundings, wainscots and wall bases, bank teller lines, tables and desktops, elevator cab walls and floors, floor tile and stair treads, food service areas, shower and tub surrounds, toilet compartment partitions, window seats, countertops and backsplashes, or the like.
As compared to other natural stone compositions, such as granite and marble, quartz-containing stone material may be stronger and more durable than natural stone compositions. In addition, quartz-containing stone material may be cleaner, safer and more consistent than other stone surfaces. Furthermore, quartz-containing stone materials may be, for example, more resistant to breakage, scratching, stain, heat, chemicals, freeze-thaw damage, or the like.
The production of quartz-containing stone material may include, for example, mixing of inorganic quartz matrix and organic polymers that may be bound by linker compounds. The binding between the inorganic quartz matrix and the organic polymers may influence the resistance of the final composition of the quartz-containing stone material.